22 (Taylor Swift) - Songfic
by Glamcy
Summary: "...Kami berempat sepakat untuk membuat night party bersama." "Lalu kita akan jatuh cinta terhadap orang yang tidak kita kenal begitu?..." "...ayolahh dia terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan!" HUNKAI GS!KAI


**22 (Taylor Swift) - Songfic**

**Cast **: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin & other

**Pairing **: Hunkai!

**Length **: Oneshoot

**Genre **: AU,Romance

**Warn(s)** : Genderswitch, Typos, Absurd

**Summary **: "...Kami berempat sepakat untuk membuat _night party _bersama." "Lalu kita akan jatuh cinta terhadap orang yang tidak kita kenal begitu?..." "...ayolahh dia terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan!"

**GS!KAI**

**"HAPPY READING"**

"Baekhyunnnn! Dimana kau menaruh strawberry nyaaa?" teriakan yeoja manis itu mengalun di mansion mewah milik sahabatnya itu

"Aku menaruh nya di kulkas bagian atas Kaiii!" yeoja dengan _eyeliner_-_Baekhyun_ itu ikut berteriak membalas teriakan yang dilontarkan yeoja manis berkulit tan itu

Kai-_yeoja manis- _mengambil buah berwarna merah darah itu, menggigit nya satu buah dan memberikan sisa nya kepada yeoja lain pemilik mata bulat diruangan itu

"Ini buah yang kau inginkan Soo!" ujarnya sambil menaruh mangkuk berisi buah strawberry itu di _Kitchen Bar _

"Terima kasih Kai, bisakah kau membantu Xiumin untuk menata makanan makanan itu di meja utama? Setelah itu kita akan membuat _barbeque _bersama" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kue cantik dihadapannya

"Baiklah tuan putrii..." ujar Kai sedikit menggoda sahabat nya itu

"Berhenti lah bermain main Kaii" ucap Kyungsoo men-_death glare _yeoja berkulit tan itu

Kai hanya tertawa kecil kemudian membantu Xiumin menata makanan makanan yang telah dibuat mereka, sedikit informasi saja bahwa mereka sekarang ini sedang sibuk menyiapkan untuk _night party _mereka nanti malam, tidak ada acara khusus memang hanya untuk bersenang senang, tentu kalian tau sendiri bagaimana anak anak muda sekarang jika sudah berkumpul

**~•~**

**_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_**

**_And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah._**

**_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_**

**_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._**

**[KAI POV]**

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjang ku kedalam kamar ku dan sahabat sahabat ku untuk mengganti pakaian ku, diikuti ketiga sahabatku yang berjalan disampingku, ya benar, dua hari yang lalu aku sudah menginap di rumah sahabatku, Baekhyun. Kami berempat sepakat untuk membuat _night party _bersama.

Rasanya ini akan menjadi malam yang sempurna bagi kami, berdandan dan berganti pakaian layaknya seorang Hipster, Woww, sepertinya akan menyenangkan

"Heyy kalian tahu? Kris Oppa juga baru kembali dari Kanada dan berjanji akan membawa teman teman nya ke _party _kita nanti malam!" Xiumin angkat bicara setelah kami sibuk dengan pakaian masing masing

"Benarkah? Apakah mereka semua tampan? Setidak nya tidak seperti mantan mantan ku yang sebelumnyaa!" gerutu Kyungsoo disambut gelak tawa kami bertiga

Akhirnya kamar itu penuh dengan candaan candaan kami yang mentertawakan mantan mantan kami

"Bagaimana kalau _blind date? _Pasti mengasyikkan, bisa jadi salah satu dari kita bisa menjadi kekasih mereka!" ucapan Baekhyun membuat perhatian kami teralihkan

"Lalu kita akan jatuh cinta terhadap orang yang tidak kita kenal begitu? Menarik!" ucapan ku mendapat respon yang cukup baik terbukti mereka menganggukan kepala sembari tertawa

**~•~**

**_Yeah,_**

**_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_**

**_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_**

**_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_**

**_It's time_**

Aku dan ketiga sahabat ku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, terasa bebas tanpa aturan dan kekangan, walau merasakan bingung dan kesepian diwaktu yang sama, ini terlalu mengerikan dan magis kurasa, hahaha

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang luar biasa dimana kami melupakan tentang segala macam _deadlines _dan tugas tugas yang menumpuk, dan membuat kami kehilangan waktu kebersamaan

_And It's Time Guysss!_

**~•~**

**_Oh oh!_**

**_I don't know about you_**

**_But I'm feeling 22_**

**_Everything will be alright_**

**_If you keep me next to you_**

Dan benar saja dimalam ini Kris Oppa datang bersama teman teman nyaa, ouhh mereka memang sangat tampan, lihat saja ketiga teman ku mulai berusaha merayu mereka

Tapi ada salah satu pria yang membuat ku tertarik, Ia memiliki garis rahang tegas, wajah _Cool_ dan kulit putih pucat nya, Oh Sehun. Kris mengenalkan nya pada kami tadi

Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia, tentu saja ini adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya

Tetapi aku merasa berumur 22 tahun saat ini, aku berjalan perlahan mendekati nya, kurasa ia mengerti apa maksudku, ia menyeringai dan mulai mengamit lengan ku, membawa kelantai utama untuk menari bersama puluhan orang lainnya

Nyaman sekali berada didekat nyaa, kurasa semuanya akan terasa baik baik saja jika ia terus berada di sampingku

**~•~**

**_You don't know about me_**

**_But I'll bet you want to_**

**_Everything will be alright_**

**_If we just keep dancing like we're_**

**_22_**

**_22_**

Dia mungkin memang tidak mengenalku dan tidak tau apapun tentangku, tapi aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia sangat ingin tau semua tentangku

Yahh bukan nya aku terlalu percaya diri atau apapun itu, tapi terbukti dari sorot matanya yang sepertinya nampak tertarik denganku

Tentu saja! Belum ada yang berani menolakku, dengan semua pesona yang ku punya, dan pria dihadapanku ini termasuk beruntung, tidak salahkan membanggakan diri sendiri?

Semuanyaa akan terasa lebih baik sepertinyaa, aku mulai menghentakkan tubuh ku lebih semangat mengikuti alunan musik didepan pemuda ini dan aku lihat ia semakin merapatkan tubuh kami

"Teruslah menari bersamaku Kai!" ucapnya sembari melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang ramping ku

Sudah Kuduga! _See? _Ia bahkan terlalu menarik perhatian ku, aku merasa sangat senang sekarang sungguh terasa seperti berumur ke 22 tahun mungkin? dan ternyata ia cukup baik dalam hal menari, dan perlu kau tahu bahwa menari adalah sebagian dari hidupku!

**~•~**

**_It seems like one of those nights,_**

**_This place is too crowded._**

**_Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)_**

Malam ini seperti malam malam sebelumnya saat kami mengadakan _night party_, tempat ini terlalu sesak, heyy apakah kami mengundang terlalu banyak tamu? Kami hanya mengundang teman teman kampus kami dan tentu saja _Kingka kingka _kampus serta beberapa Sunbae dan Hobae dari kalangan atas

Tentu saja kami memilih siapa yang akan datang ke _party _kami, dan pastinya banyak anak anak keren dan mengagumkan disini, siapa sebenarnya aku sekarang? Apakah aku sedikit merendah kali ini?

**~•~**

**_It seems like one of those nights,_**

**_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_**

**_Instead of sleeping._**

Masihh sama seperti malam malam yang lalu, kami meninggalkan semuanyaa, beban beban kami yang terasa menumpuk, benar bukan? Siapa yang ingin memikirkan hal dan masalah masalah rumit disaat menyenangkan seperti ini?

Aku kembali menikmati _party _ku bersama teman temanku, tapi apapun yang kulakukan tidak pernah terlepas dari seorang Oh Sehun, ayolahh dia terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan

Aku berjalan perlahan, berniat untuk mengambil beberapa potong _barbeque _diatas meja, Tapi..

**'BRUGHH'**

Hampir saja aku terjatuh akibat dorongan yang tidak disengaja oleh Myungsoo Sunbae, yaahh, Hampir, dan aku belum terjatuh karena lengan kanan Oh Sehun melingkar dengan rapih di pinggang ku

Dapat kurasakan ia menarik tubuhku dan mencoba membawa ku untuk kembali tegak, tapi ia tak kunjung melepaskan rengkuhannya

Bisa kurasakan sapuan nafas nya di tengkukku, membuatku sedikit meremang

"Berhati-hatilah, _baby! _Aku tidak ingin kau terluka sekecil apapun itu..hhhhh" suara rendah diakhiri helaan nafas itu memasuki gendang telingaku astaga... tubuhku terasa menegang, dan apa tadi? Ia memanggilku _Baby?_

Ayolahhh apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Lagipula aku tidak sedang tidur sekarang!

**~•~**

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**

**_We ditch the whole scene._**

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**

**_We won't be sleeping._**

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**

**_You look like bad news,_**

**_I gotta have you,_**

**_I gotta have you._**

Benar jika kukatakan malam ini memang sama seperti malam malam kemarin tapi di malam ini lahh aku menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang spesial

Di malam ini, khusus di malam ini kami tidak akan tertidur terus berpesta merasakan meriah nya dan gemerlap malam

Ini terasa seperti satu malam sebelum nyaa, kau! yaa benar, kau Oh Sehun, kau terlihat seperti kabar buruk untuk ku!

Kabar buruk yang mengharuskanku untuk menaklukkan mu! Aku harus mendapatkan mu! Ya, aku harus mendapatkanmu!

Dan kukira itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat mudah! Tsk!

**~•~**

Setelah insiden kecil tadi kurasa itu mengakibatkan kami menjadi sedikit lebih intim, tapi bukan dalam hal yang berlebih tentunya, terbukti sekarang tangannya yang bersandar indah di pinggang ku, _possessive_

Tubuh nya yang selalu menempel dekat dengan tubuhku mendapatkan siulan kecil dari teman teman Kris Oppa

"Ow..oww..oww apakah sang _poker face_ kita yang satu ini sudah menemukan _princess nya?_" goda salah satu teman Kris Oppa yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya-Chanyeol

"Hnn" hanya gumaman malas yang terdengar dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun

"Bersikaplah yang manis dengan dongsaengku yang satu ini, dia lah yang paling memukau! Hahaha" candaan dari sahabatku yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku-_Baekhyun_

"Tentu saja, ia terlalu manis untuk ku sia-sia kan" balasan Sehun membuatku sedikit membentuk senyum miring di bibir penuhku dan reaksi selanjutnya dari Oh Sehun cukup mengejutkanku, Ia mencium pelipisku dalam dan semakin erat merangkul pinggangku bahkan mungkin sedikit meremasnya sekarang

"Maknae kita sudah besar rupanya!"

**~•~**

Ia menarikku ke atas balkon, dan berdiri mengamati malam dari sana membiarkan kami dalam keadaan sunyi untuk beberapa menit setelahnya

"Aku rasa aku butuh penjelasan sekarang Oh Sehun" ucapku memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat diantara kami

Ia menyeringai kembali, "Kau masih membutuhkan penjelasan? Baiklahh" ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar

"Kau terlalu menarik untukku Kai, maaf mungkin jika tadi aku terlalu lancang padamu, mungkin ini terlalu cepat memang, tapi sungguh aku tak akan bisa menahan hasrat ku padamu, segala nya tentang dirimu membuat ku gila, bagaimana cara kau memandangku berjalan kearahku menarik perhatian ku dan cara kau menggerakkan tubuhmu dengan indah saat kau menari bersamaku.." ia menghela nafas sesaat

"Aku hanya membutuhkan kata akhirnya saja Oh Sehun!" aku memotong ucapannya yang akan kembali berbicara

"**Aku Mencintaimu Kai!**"

**[AUTHOR POV]**

Kai tersenyum miring, lantas menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis milik Sehun dan mengalungkan lengan nya di leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu, Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya melihat Kai yang agresif terhadapnya, tak membuang kesempatan tentu saja ia membalas kecupan itu, tak merasa mendapatkan respon berlebih, Sehun mulai melumat bibir plum Kai, menyesapnya secara bergantian, atas dan bawah, merasakan manis nya bibir Kai yang sedari awal sudah menggoda nya, ia menyesap kembali bibir bawah Kai yang mungkin sekarang sudah bengkak akibat ulahnya, bibirnya melumat bibir atas Kai sedikit kasar dengan gemas, tangannya mulai meremas pinggang Kai, membuat desahan tertahan dari bibir yeoja itu

"Akkhh.." yeoja itu memekik merasakan Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Urrmmhh.." Kai melenguh merasakan benda tak bertulang itu menyapu langit langit mulutnya, Sehun menggerakkan asal lidah nya didalam rongga mulut Kai, mengobrak abrik apa yang ada didalamnya, Hangat terlalu hangat apa yang Kai rasakan saat ini, beberapa kali Sehun mencoba bergulat dengan lidah nya dan menarik nya untuk keluar, dengan semangat Sehun menyesap lidah Kai saat merasakan benda hangat itu berada di dalam rongga mulutnya, ia kembali melumat belahan bibir Kai untuk kesekian kalinya

"Nngghh.." Kai memukul pelan dada bidang Sehun menandakan ia kehabisan nafas

Sehun dengan tidak rela melepas pagutan bibirnya terhadap Kai, dan menatap mata sayu itu, wajah Kai memerah terengah masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggerakkan jarinya, menghapus sisa saliva di bibir Kai, setelahnya ia mengecup Kening Kai dalam

"Saranghae, Kai"

"Nado Saranghae, Sehun"

~•~

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**

**_You look like bad news,_**

**_I gotta have you,_**

**_I gotta have you._**

**_The End._**


End file.
